free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
FUTURE FISH
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = Dried Up Youthful Fame |next = Clear Blue Departure |current track= FUTURE FISH}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = FUTURE FISH (single) |previous = - |next = NEO BLUE BREATHING |current track= FUTURE FISH}} |seller = |release = August 6, 2014 |album = FUTURE FISH |tracks = |price = |length = 4:35 |episodes = Episode 13 - 24}} FUTURE FISH is the ending theme of the Free! anime series's second season, Free!-Eternal Summer- and the first track of the FUTURE FISH single. It is performed by STYLE FIVE, a band formed by the seiyū of five main characters. The single was released on August 6, 2014.Free! Eternal Summer Official Website (Japanese) Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV:Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV:Daisuke Hirakawa) Lyrics FUTURE FISH (TV Version) = - Rōmaji = HEY!! Future Fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!! Mezame nagara Dreaming YES!! Future Free!! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!! Jiyuujizai Growing Are wa muri kai?　Kore wa rongai?　Shoukyohou ja norenai ne Sore ja tobikiri kokoro no oku no　Yume no shoutai miseru ze Give me x3 Give me a break! Omoidashite miru n da Ano koro no jibun Let me x3 Let me try! Nani kara mo torawarenai mirai Come on, Let’s GO! GO! Muriyari　Kojiaketa jounetsu no sutorooku Come on, Let’s DIVE! DIVE! Ikeru ne　Maketerarenai oretachi de We can make dreams come true!! Koko kara motto tobashiteku ze Kyou mo kanousei wa aimai na joushiki wo karuku koete kureru Namiute motto atsui biito de Donna shukumei datte saikou no gooru made tadoritsukeru Never give up!! HEY!! Future Fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!! Mezame nagara Dreaming YES!! Future Free!! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!! Jiyuujizai Growing TV Size Romaji & Translation by FUNimation Entertainment - English = HEY!! Future Fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!! Dreaming as we're waking YES!! Future Free!! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!! Growing freely Is that impossible? Is this out of the question? It's hard to tell using the process of elimination Then from the depths of my heart Let me show you the true colors of my incredible dreams Give me, give me, give me Give me a break! Try and remember the "you" from that time Let me, let me, let me Let me try! A future that can't be held back by anything Come on, Let's GO! GO! A passionate stroke forcefully wrenched open Come on, Let's DIVE! DIVE! We can do it We can't lose We can make dreams come true!! From here on out, we'll soar even higher Our potential easily surpassing normal expectations today, too Moving more passionately to the beat No matter who you become, you'll reach the highest goal Never give up!! HEY!! Future Fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!! Dreaming as we're waking YES!! Future Free!! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!! Growing freely }} |-| FUTURE FISH (Full Version) = - Rōmaji = HEY!! Future Fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!! Mezame nagara Dreaming YES!! Future Free!! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!! Jiyuujizai Growing Are wa muri kai?　Kore wa rongai?　Shoukyohou ja norenai ne Sore ja tobikiri kokoro no oku no　Yume no shoutai miseru ze Give me x3 Give me a break! Omoidashite miru n da Ano koro no jibun Let me x3 Let me try! Nani kara mo torawarenai mirai Come on, Let’s GO! GO! Muriyari　Kojiaketa jounetsu no sutorooku Come on, Let’s DIVE! DIVE! Ikeru ne　Maketerarenai oretachi de We can make dreams come true!! Koko kara motto tobashiteku ze Kyou mo kanousei wa aimai na joushiki wo karuku koete kureru Namiute motto atsui biito de Donna shukumei datte saikou no gooru made tadoritsukeru Never give up!! HEY!! Future Fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!! Mezame nagara Dreaming YES!! Future Free!! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!! Jiyuujizai Growing Modokashii kai?　 Dakedo angai　Moeteru kuse ni yoku yuu ne Kakushi kirenai kokoro no oku ga　Chirari merari to mieru ze Taka ga seishun no hairaito Don’t cry ni Feel delight ni buchikamase senseeshon Dare no seikai mo meikai mo mondai ja nai daro Itsu datte Believe my wave Believe my wave, believe my wave Come on, Let’s GO! GO! Madamada　Nanimono ka miman no ima dakara Come on, Let’s DIVE! DIVE! Ashita mo　Sugoi keshiki ga mireru n da Soko ni shika nai shunkan ni　Muchuu ni nareru oretachi de We can make dreams come true!! Kokoro ga motto sakebu hou e Kyou wa mikaiketsu na kanjou mo akogare mo itsuka wakaru hazu sa Hanatsu ze motto hai supiido ni Donna mirai ni datte Massugu ni tsuzuiteku kono koosu wo oyogou (Saa, minna ikou! Oretachi no mirai e!) Koko kara motto tobashiteku ze Kyou mo kanousei wa Aimai na Joushiki wo Karuku koete kureru Namiute motto atsui biito de Donna jibun de datte Saikou no Gooru made Tadoritsukeru Kokoro ga motto sakebu hou e Kyou wa mikaiketsu na kanjou mo akogare mo itsuka wakaru hazu sa Hanatsu ze motto hai supiido ni Donna mirai ni datte Massugu ni tsuzuiteku kono koosu wo oyogou HEY!! Future Fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!! Mezame nagara Dreaming (Dreaming) YES!! Future Free!! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!! Jiyuujizai Growing (Growing) HEY!! Future Fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!! Mezame nagara Dreaming (Dreaming) YES!! Future Free!! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!! Jiyuujizai Growing Romaji & Translation by grimmfeather - English = Hey!! Future fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake up!! Wide awake while we’re dreaming Yes!! Future free!! Get! Get! Get! Get up!! Perfectly free and growing That’s impossible? This is a long shot? The process of elimination just won’t cut it Okay, then we’ll show you the true colors Of the big, bold dreams deep in our hearts Give me, give me, give me, give me a break! Try and remember the way you were way back when Let me, let me, let me, let me try! It’s anyone’s guess what the future will hold Come on, let’s go! Go! Make it work / We trailblazed a path with that passionate stroke Come on, let’s dive! Dive! We’ve got this / We won’t let anything stand in our way We can make our dreams come true!! Starting now, we’re gonna soar to even greater heights Today’s another day that sheer possibility will help us Leave the world’s empty expectations in the dust Heart pounding to a beat racing faster Whatever fate may bring We can reach the goal at the highest peak Never give up!! Hey!! Future fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake up!! Wide awake while we’re dreaming Yes!! Future free!! Get! Get! Get! Get up!! Perfectly free and growing Spinning your wheels? That’s the last thing I expected When you’re so fired up and ready to go The dreams in our hearts are impossible to hide Every now and then you can catch a glimpse It’s a little thing called the highlight of youth Don’t cry / Just feel delight and break that sensation free There’s no right or wrong answer to this question You can always believe my wave Believe my wave, believe my wave Come on, let’s go! Go! We all know we’ve still got a long way to go Come on, let’s dive! Dive! Another incredible sight awaits us tomorrow We’ll be spellbound by that once-in-a-lifetime moment, and then We can make our dreams come true!! Let’s follow where our hearts are calling Today’s jumbled emotions and desires will all make sense one day Set them free at high speed, ever faster Whatever the future may bring Let’s stay this course straight ahead as we swim C’mon, let’s go! Our future is waiting! Starting now, we’re gonna soar to even greater heights Today’s another day that sheer possibility will help us Leave the world’s empty expectations in the dust Heart pounding to a beat racing faster Whoever we may be tomorrow We can reach the goal at the highest peak Let’s follow where our hearts are calling Today’s jumbled emotions and desires will all make sense one day Set them free at high speed, ever faster Whatever the future may bring Let’s stay this course straight ahead as we swim Hey!! Future fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake up!! Wide awake while we’re dreaming / Dreaming Yes!! Future free!! Get! Get! Get! Get up!! Perfectly free and growing / Growing Hey!! Future fish!! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake up!! Wide awake while we’re dreaming / Dreaming Yes!! Future free!! Get! Get! Get! Get up!! Perfectly free and growing }} Videos References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2}}fr:FUTURE FISH Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:FUTURE FISH